1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an animal calming device and methods thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a calming device for use on an animal's fur, and a method of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known that many commonly domesticated animals, such as cats and dogs, can become extremely tense and nervous in a variety of situations, especially during thunderstorms, and other naturally-occurring meteorological events. During such events, there is a significant change in atmospheric properties (e.g., pressure, temperature, humidity, etc.) caused by a number of phenomena. However, most of these changes are largely undetectable by human senses alone.
Animals, on the other hand, are quite capable on sensing even the slightest change in environmental properties. Animals having fur can often sense an oncoming thunderstorm, or other meteorological event, and may begin to act erratic, excited, scared, or phobic and may begin to pant and/or shake. The ability to sense the oncoming storm can largely be attributed to the change in the natural electrical charge built-up in the animal's fur (i.e., static electricity), often causing a tingling or painful feeling for the animal.
To reduce the level of static charge in the fur, it may be advantageous and effective to utilize an anti-static device. Some previous attempts at such devices for animals have included physical restraining devices (e.g., muzzles and capes/towels), which require the animal to sit still or be held still long enough for the apparatus to be placed on the animal, after which the animal must wear or be contained within the apparatus until environmental conditions return to status quo. Also, electrically-powered grooming devices (e.g., ionic brushes, combs, and the like) have been used, but require a AC/DC power source, and vibrate and/or emit a noise, both of which may be additionally stressful for the animal. Furthermore, powered-devices require a constant power source, which may not always be available (e.g., batteries run out, power outage, etc.) during or just before a thunderstorm.
Thus, there is a need for an improved non-powered animal calming device, and a method of using the same.